Saiyan duo
by Justinfever
Summary: Nappa has always been by Vegeta's side. Encouraging, and helping the prince grow into the elite soldier that he is. Along the way however Vegeta's temper and latent powers shifted Nappa's personality to that of a grunt with no brain. But a show of mercy, a turn of the cheek on Earth will have huge ramifications that will decide the fate of the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

His spine was shattered; broken, he felt, utterly broken. Nothing could be more painfully humiliating then what had happened to him. A Saiyan elite right hand to his prince, former general to the late king Vegeta's royal army. Now battered, broken; paralyzed his Saiyan pride grinned to dust blown and scurried into the wind. Nappa grasped at the dirt with his hands feeling the rough rocks break under his grip.

Reaching upward he begged his prince for help. "Help, Vegeta i can't move, my leg's i can't feel them!" Vegeta sneered as he took his compatriots hand, two things crossed the agitated princes mind, and now he had a decision to make.

 _'Kakarot is strong, but he has no shot in hell in taking me down, Nappa however is broken, even if he healed from the looks of it his spin-'_

Vegeta peered over to see Nappa's leg twitch. The elite warrior smiled pulling out his space pod remote.

 _'Good, when Nappa is healed, and i course Kakarot into joining me. We can possibly in the near future compete with Zarbon, Dadoria, and Cui! The Ginyu force is a fairy tale though. Without the Dragonballs here. Zarbon, and Dadordia are going to be hard to compete with. I have to admit i hate the fact that i'm doing this, after Nappa's pitiful display though he deserves death. When he heals, however planet Namek will be easier to handle...'_

Activating the remote Nappa's pod flew down just few feet away from his torn frame. Goku, Krillin, and Gohan stood in an awkward silence. Goku gave a nod of respect to Vegeta. Vegeta sneered at the low class warrior placing his fellow elite Saiyan in the pod, nappa full of shame shook his head all the while.

"I really screwed this up Vegeta, im sorry. Hopefully, Namek will be a better welcome for us?"

Vegeta chuckled as stepped away readying to face down Raddiz's younger brother.

"Pathetic Nappa, just be thankful that your spine is not shattered. You'd be dead by now if it was; if you screw up again then you'll find more forgiveness from Freeza than me. I will personally be the one to send you to hell the next time this happens; GOT IT!"

The muscular saiyan smiled, after Vegeta placed him inside the space pod. The door shut instantaneously the pod shot out into outer space. Placing his life preserver on, Nappa gave away with a passive thought just before he passed out.

 _'You always have been an arrogant bastard Vegeta. Once i heal i may give you more pause then before? I'm tired of doing the dirty work. Acting dumb, playing to your ego till no end. Just wait till you realize it was all nothing, but an act you pompous swine! And now when i heal maybe Namek will welcome me first, and you last!'_

Nappa's pod entered hyper speeds, and as he finally passes out he thinks of his trump card.

 _'Maybe it's time i call for him?'_

 **Authors notes:** What if scenario this one probably played with a lot. Lets me have a crack at it. Constructive praise and criticism very welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nappa was hidden, unseen behind the door to the family kitchen, he listened intently; his surprise was lacing with skepticism. His father was squabbling with his mother, they almost always contended over serious issues, however this time it was different though. This time his parents, were arguing about his future. There deepening altercation was not about their son officially being ranked an elite; However, they argued over the fact that their son was called upon to serve on the kings guard at the royal palace. It was an honor that was never bestowed to someone of Nappa's young age: It had never happened before. Yet with the praise that came along with such an honor, there also came the discord. More pointedly from his overprotective mother.

Nappa's mother was unlike any Saiyan imaginable. She did not fight, nor did she care for Saiyan conquest. She never trained, never gloated, or ever uttered, or preached the word's of, 'Saiyan pride.' She had several issues with the king, and with her warmongering race. She despised the imperialist ways that King Vegeta adopted that ultimately, if not indirectly, caused the enslavement of the Saiyan race to the likes of Lord Freeza; now she would be damned to see her son become a protective standing wall of meat for, 'King Vegeta!'

"Banna i mean it now! There is no way in hell my son is going to be a over pretentious, indulgent, and power HUNGRY MONKEY. KING VEGETA WILL TEACH HIM THOSE TRAITS, AND TEACH HIM TO RELISH IN THE SUFFERING OF OTHERS!"

"DARA, have you gone Tuffle insane!? That is our king you're referring too. And this is not some kind of curse, it is an illustrious gift!"

Banna, a heavily built, slightly plump man tried all he could to reason with his wife. But Saiyan woman were always a handful when being dealt with. Even the kindest, softest pacifist of Saiyan woman found their own battles to fight. And when it came to Nappa, Dara would raise a planetary rebellion when i came to protecting her son, or his future interest!

"Oh, please Banna,.. Nappa is the type that deserves a honest life; working the farm field's at my father's estate. An honest life is what he needs, no battles! Nor does he need bloodshed, and he certainly should not be involved in any kind of worthless war!"

Banna shook his head closing his eyes with bitter disappointment. He sat at the small kitchen table feeling a cramping frustration swell within him.

 _'Stupid woman, never has anyone in our families history ever had an honor like this before. The only thing that would be better than this is if Nappa became a, 'Super Saiyan', or something. Yet you don't have the wise vision to see this?'_

Banna pondered quietly for a moment as Dara awaited for his response. With all seriousness in his voice he began to all, but plead his wife to see things from his perspective.

"Dara dear, Nappa is not like me, or you. Ever since he was born he has been unnaturally strong. I remember your face when you gave birth, and the medic scanned his power level at 502. And now, at the age of ten, he's tripled that without showing any signs of slowing up. Your power level is 90, and mine is 157. We fall in that mediocre distinction between planet jumpers, and peasant's. Nappa is not a peasant Dara, and he certainly isn't a plant jumper. He's is true born warrior elite. And we are doing nothing, but holding him back here at home."

Before Dara could counter dispute her husband's rationale. Nappa walked into the Kitchen, an awkward silence followed with him.

Nappa broke the awkward silence. While doing what he could to speak up cheerily, as well as confidently, "Mother, i love you, and i always will. Father i love you, and i always will. But i think it should be okay for me to be the one to decide on what i should do with my life. And I'm sorry to say it father, but i really do not want to leave you guys, my family alone to-"

Banna interrupted his son finding himself unable to hold out any longer of what he hid from Dara.

"I am sorry Nappa; its already been decided. King Vegeta orders it on behest of Freeza's command for drafting a Saiyan army. You leave tomorrow ,or face me, and your mother being put to death by the king himself..."

Nappa shuttered. A freakish gasp escaping his lips at the horrifying ultimatum. His mother with mighty frustration slammed a plate into the kitchen sink protesting with all the maturity she had. "Those dirty rotten monkey bastards!"

Bastards echoed into the wounded bald mans consciousness . Dreams of the days of his past haunting him, even elites had their own fears, their own haunting nightmares, their own personal boogeyman. The nightmares always came when he was most vulnerable, The worst memories plaguing him consistently when he was close to death. But now Nappa had awoken, Now he was recovered , and now he was stronger!

Nappa opened an eye to see the brown lizard doctor of one of Freeza's planets: The lizard, the 'Condills', were a race that Freeza conquered in a time far back in the past before he conquered the saiyan's. They happened to be a race keen in making superb medicines, comprising mostly of genius medical physician's. They were the ones responsible for developing the restorative tank's. The tanks were miracles of machinery saving Nappa's life on more than one occasion.

The water drained from claustrophobic tank, sloshing out through the air vent in bubbly swirls. The glass window slid back as Nappa began to stir. The bulked out, chiseled man was now fully conscience. Removing his mask he strode out without a word to patients chair that held fresh clothes and Saiyan armor.

Doctor 'Helisper', finally felt it safe to speak up to the brutal Saiyan," Welcome back Nappa. I hope you have good reviews for me to go over today, Hmmm?"

Nappa flexed the new armored gauntlets in his hands chuckling ruggedly. "Damn right doc, you sure know how to heal suckers in those things quickly." Nappa fully armored sat on the table ready to hear what happened while he was dreaming, "So doc, what's the news on the space vine!?"

Helisper rolled his eyes at Nappa's sad attempt at humor, but wisely digressed. "Well it turns out Vegeta failed in conquering earth, in fact he's in the medical bay next to us healing from wounds that were just as. If not more severe than your own."

Nappa's eyes widened a bit at hearing of the sad condition his pride driven partner was in. _'What how in the world is that possible?! Kakkrot's power level was 9000, and that half breed kid along with the midgets power levels were not even close to that? What the hell happened!'_

With that Nappa quickly exited the room running up to medical bay five, the room next to his. Opening the door Nappa caught sight of his prince in the third rejuvenation tank. There were two currently in use, Vegeta being in one of them.

Walking up to the glass Nappa saw how demolished Vegeta was. His wounds were healing, but he was angst painters dream for inspiration, he was a pulverized mess.

 _'Geese got your ass handed to you? Even with your tail, and wait. That's gone too? Man, You really screwed the pooch on this one princey boy. I got give the earthling one thing. They have now given me a head start for achieving immortality for my se-'_

Doctor Helisper came from behind Nappa clearing his throat deliberately to get the heavily muscled man's attention. Nappa irritated swung around with a threatening posture.

"Don't get to complacent around me, 'Dr. Death!', or ill end you faster than Freeza nearly ended weak ass race, and destroyed your planet!"

The doctor deadly shook his hands frantically, with sweat rolling down his face.

"No, Nappa. There was one other thing, i felt you may like to see!"

Nappa grabbed the doctor by his collar pulling him face to face with him.

"And, what would that be exactly, brown beak!?", The doctor's eyes shifted to the rejuvenation tank at the end of the room. Nappa looked on it, curiosity out growing his Saiyan blood lust. Dropping the terrified Helisper harshly to his feet. The doctor sighed a great deal of relief as Nappa walked up other healing pod. Helisper placed the scouter he had in his pocket on his face, Scanning Nappa.

 _'Well, let me see. Nappa's last official scan placed him at 4,487, and now he's..',_ The final beep stopped at number that seemed unprecedented in comparison to Nappa's previous level record power level.' _Whoaaaaaa, this is a incredible jump even for him!'_

The outside of the tank was foggy, Nappa put his new green scoter on and began to scan the blurred figure inside. _'Well, kinda low. Who could it be?'_

Nappa looked at the tanks controls for an estimate time for completion for healing restoration. The screen console roughly read 25 percent _. 'Wait a minute 1,056 at only quarter completion?',_ Nappa with incredulousness ran his hand onto warm glass wiping away the hot perspiration revealing to who was healing. Near numbing confusion rocked him to his very bone marrow.

"Well ill be a bare ass monkey's uncle!"

 **End Chapter 2**

Hope you enjoy this fanfic so far. Please comment, constructive criticism is more welcomed than praise.

till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 _'Kakkrot's brat!? What the hell, Kakkrot's BRAT?.'_

Nappa took a step back, eyes glowing with a fusion of evil and confusion; his left eyelash was twitching uncontrollably aiming directly at doctor Helisper. Slitting his eyes, his nasal bridge cramped downward. Nappa in rage ran up to the doctor who was now cawing with fear. Taking a hold of good natured man Nappa was ready to end his life with a whim. Helisper closed his eyes as Nappa's immense Kai swelled. "And WHAT! IN THE LIVING HELL IS THIS? _HOW_ DID THIS HAPPEN, HOW,WHEN?"

"Nappa please calm down! Let me explain please!", Nappa had a hold of Helisper collar his other hand charged with destructive white lighting readying to deliver a skull disintegrative death blow.

"YOU BETTER FREAKING EXPLAIN IT DOC, AGAIN! HOW, WHEN? You have five seconds, and if i catch the scent of your space bird shit, your brain-case will decorate my home hall on 'FP 28!'", Nappa grinned his teeth all the while; the doctors life hanging on a single thread. The Doctor relaxed the best he could trying his hardest not to sound baffled.

"OKAY, OKAY! When Vegeta arrived the kid was in the pod with him. The space pod interior was set on galactic freeze mode. The boy was not nearly as wounded as the your prince! It's strange he somehow survived the trip with him without proper oxygen supply. I honestly don't know Nappa! Maybe it was a last resort to escape, maybe Vegeta persuaded the boy somehow, i don't know! Just please don't kill me Nappa im just the damned doctor!."

Nappa grunted his convulsed anger passing its peak he tossed Helisper for second time that day back on his feet. The door opened to the room, neither enraged Nappa, or the terrified doctor took notice. "VEGETA!" Screamed Nappa he walked over to the tank that held the vulnerable royalty. Taking a look at the prince he saw the completion timer on his princes healing tank as well. "7 percent huh?. Well that does it for my dear prince Vegeta, you die right here, right NOWWW!. Like in all those nightmares you had,' The Hawk of Death COMETH!"

Nappa charged quickly pulling both his glowing fist back he prepared to break the tank along with Vegeta's skull wide open. The swing stopped short of the Vegeta's skull, and the tank? Looking down in confusion Nappa saw both of his fist were caught in a purple, wart skinned forearm.

Pulling back he looked down at the fish boy sizing him up with eerie stare.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the king of all pretention, and Freeza toilet cleaner, CUI!"

Cui pulled his shaking right arm back holding back how much pain he felt from Nappa's mighty swing. He feared that he showcased how much power it took to hold back Nappa, but was able to guise his surprise and fear. At least that what he thought

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, Nappa. It's strange that the royal, walking rug would try, and rise and suffocate it's master wouldn't you agree? have you forgotten your place?"

Nappa gave a soft laugh, as he pounded his right fist into his left hand playfully. "Ha, Ham HAAAAAAGAAA, you sure come up with the dumbest shit analogies you know that CUI. I can smell your fear Cui by the way. And if this floor was a rug than i am sure i would see a puddle of YOUR piss on the ground right about now. Judging by how terrified you are, i can honestly say that I'm too far off on my own dumb metaphor, huh. So let me suggest this to you that you back off, and let me end that son of bitches life. Before i decide to end your bitch ass life too!"

Cui coyly laughed. He thought he had hidden his fear better then he really did. But played Nappa's game further gambling as he continued on. If there was any other race that had pride that rivaled the Saiyan's it was Cui's race the Salamonds. He happened to be a former weakling that rose from the abyss of nothing to become the rival of a prince of a dangerous race that Freeza feared. Cui took pride in that. And by his hand he would end Vegeta. He would never allow Nappa, Vegeta's glorified boot polisher, his dog do it, no Vegeta was his and his alone!.

Cui activated his scouter this was always a tactic of his. Reveal the power level of his challenger to shake them then. It made it easier for him to kill them, and he enjoyed watching them stumble in fear.

"Big, hefty talk Nappa. Your lips are just flapping in the wind now, So let me just say this. If you're too stupid to understand this, or not is not my problem, i however have the same power level as your prince. 18000; i have also flawlessly conquered seven more planets than you, and him combined. So you better start dishing respect with that big mouth of your befor-"

Dr. Helisper interrupted Cui in the background peering out from Nappa's hip., "Hay, Cui. Nappa's power reading has grown much higher. Don't you understand Saiyan biology at all?"

Cui new nappa's power level by heart. 4500 at most; However, his scoter was ticking up far past that now? 'WHAT! ', It kept clicking, clicking, and, clicking up. Nappa was smiling smugly beginning a low cackling chuckle. Cui began to break in fear screaming out the rising power level feeding Nappa's devilish ego.

12000, 13000, 14,000!?..." The frightened fish man continued on speaking out loud each new thousand that passed. His voice growing in higher pitch at every new millennium ratting of power, nearing full panic. Cui's crumbled in confidence: It melted away faster than an ice-cream in a furnace. His will shattering at the behest of the scouter read. Finding himself backed up against the wall of the healing room five he tipped over a medical cart in the process, and its tools crashed with tremendous volume, in silence the scouter finally stopped dead.

"WHAT HOW THE HELL.", Cui panted, sweat pouring down his dark plum face.

"Yes, yes, very interesting is it not Cui!", Dr. Helisper spoke up.

Both Helisper and Cui spoke with unison, with Cui blurting it out, and Helisper stating it simply.

"22, 750"

Nappa had his eyes closed as the held his head down _. 'Crony Moron's, all of them including you Vegeta, NO especially you. Although i took a gamble for all those years in holding back i have always had the ability to hid my power. And i'm tired of it, thankfully i know after letting Kakkrot nearly kill me i know have the power to take Dadoria and Zarbon!'_

Nappa began a slow strut toward Cui. Cui fired a palm beam at Nappa it did not faze the titan Saiyan. Helisper was now busy looking over Nappa's papers, examining his historical healing patterns not caring of the dire situation that Cui was in.

 _'Hmm, I'm beginning to believe Nappa is not as dumb as he always seemed to be, has he always been planning behind the scenes all along or is he just strong enough to contend with Vegeta?'_

Cui was at Nappa's absolute mercy now he began to beg like a little girl.

"Wait Nappa STOP. Please hav...Have MERCY!", Nappa eyed Cui face to face taking hand with his own. Nappa moved it up, and down gesturing a handshake of respect. Cui gave an uncomfortably goofy smile Nappa gave a cackle and with Cui returning the laugh in kind. Nappa face instantly went stoic after moderate fit of theatrical snickering.

Cui's inner monologue.

'Oh shit im-'

Cui, "Ohhhh FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Nappa, "GAWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nappa gave wailing holler of furious proportions. Beginning a violent tossing session with Cui's body. Throwing his frame back, and forth as if Nappa was slamming the door of locker door on its hinges rapidly at an over exaggerating rate of speed. Cui's Armor began to splinter, shattering in big chunk's. The elite soldier was howling like a distressed owl. Nappa began his infamous chuckle, whistling all the while. Cui's screams was music to his ears.

Helisper in the foreground began to hum with Nappa unconsciously.

After thirty mighty swings, and a now destroyed becoming a window that was now showcasing the planets landscape outside. Nappa took the maliciously broken Cui by the neck. And with a potent swing threw him like a space ball out into the sky pitch black sky. Cui squealed as he flipped like a wingless space jet in the atmosphere. Nappa delightfully charged his lightning kai into one hand taking dead aim at Cui. The lighting enveloped Cui as it exploded into black smoke filled with white lightning. All became silent again with the exception of the Saiyan filled rejuvenation tanks.

Nappa grinned absolutely pleased with his progress, his hidden prowess had finally closed the gap with Vegeta.

"And here you thought Vegeta was your concern. Well fish boy it seems you have learned the hard way not to mess with any Saiyan!"

Doctor Helisper looked over to Nappa, and shook his head in agreement. Nappa calmed walked over to look at Vegeta once again. His eyes averted to Kakkrot's brat. He then exited the room, but not before taking Helisper by his white collar.

"Nappa wait i have to look over The earthling and, and Veget-"

Nappa interrupted once more.

"That boy in there is no earthling. He's a Saiyan hybrid. And Vegeta? well if he's planning something then the boy is not going to be part of schemes not while i draw breath. A new player has entered the game now."

Nappa Dragged Helisper to a huge cargo bay sitting him down on a crate. Nappa now to layout his own schemes.

"All right Helisper i'm going to give you and offer and you are not going to refuse me.", Helisper shook his head obediently, Cui being the only warrior on the planet that could challenge Nappa was no longer challenging him. So it was best to roll with the punches like he always did.

"alright Nappa, what is it."

Nappa pointed in over to one of Freeza's elite space craft's. The one's that he personally used along with father. Helisper looked back at Nappa unusually. Nappa had a huge grin on his face rubbing his rough chin all the while.

" HaHa. How would you like to come with me to Namek, and can you transfer that Saiyan kid to one of the healing pods on that ship?", Helisper shook his head yes, Nappa smile grew even larger.

"Good, i need you to get together at least a dozen soldiers, and transfer that kid onto that ship asap. Were heading to Namek. It's time for a good old Saiyan lead, ragtag bunch. Its surely going to be fun!"

Helisper eyes blinked rapidly.

"umm Nappa, you know, Freeza is already on Namek right?"

"WHAT?", Nappa hollered

A walking purple zombie came into the docking bay interjecting himself once more.

"That's right, Kahuhhaahah... Yo.u.u da...m..n di.r.t..y mon..keeeeee."

Helisper, and Nappa looked over to the entrance they had came through. Cui was walking in Heavily wounded armor all but gone: Purple blood was dripping freely to the ground from several cuts and deep lacerations from mortally wounded Salamond.

"Fre..Freeza l...eft. KahaGAAhahahah. About a da...y ago a...nd has been on Na...MEKK. for, For a day at least. You cant compete N...Appa. Yo... c...ant. He's Indestructible!."

Nappa walked with a annoyed brisling strut over to Cui, grabbing him by the neck he glanced him with sadistic eyes.

"FISH BOY, From now on you are my bitch, GOT IT!", What that he head butted Cui knocking him out cold. Nappa annoyingly threw him over to the questioning Doctor. The Saiyan elite directed him to take Cui onto the ship.

"Heal that fish bastered, i need all the help i can get, I'm a gambler you see. And i gamble with all i can get my hands onto doctor. Now hurry, and get those men, and that KID, Im giving you one hour so get your ass in gear doc!"

Helisper as quickly as he could dragged Cui over to the ship. Two guards at the ships entrance were sweating bullets, as Helisper motioned for them to help him. Taking a look at Nappa. The two armed men saluted the Powerful Saiyan, and took Cui out of doctors struggling arms.

Nappa Smiled.

 _'They fall in line like the sheep they are. Whenever their supreme master is far away, nowhere to be seen. They switch loyalties at the drop of a hat. I have bided my time, and now i set out to claim what can be claimed by any man with ambition. Vegeta its time, Its time you witness that i can play the game all too well. So meet me, meet me on Namek, were we can settle the score. Nepotism has never been attractive for regular men wanting to be aspired, i can assure you that.'_

Nappa stood erect, fist to his hips, his head held high. He officially was declaring his war on Freeza.

"All right Freeza it's time for a new immaculate emperor, the son of poor farmers. Let the games begin!"

* * *

 **End chapter 3**

 **Author Notes:** Hope you guys are enjoying this fic. I'm having a lot of inspiration and fun writing it. Nappa has been portrayed as brain dead brute. I think it's time someone write him a little differently. Till next time see you later!


End file.
